Devil in Magic High School
by raidoX2
Summary: He had saved his dimension from perilous doom at the expense of his own life. He resigned himself to his fate and accepted it but to his surprise, he is flung through time and space into a new world as a child. His memory stripped away from him and his sense of self quashed. Naruto is forced to change his outlook on what it meant to be a hero. Sometimes a hero must become the devil
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

 _2095_

 _USNA_

 _Department of Defense_

 _General's Office_

 _General Anderson was a decorated war hero, he had fought and won dozens of battles during World War 3. His contribution to the war was so important that the President of the UNSA himself took to decorating him. Such an honour was given to very few soldiers. After the war, he quickly rose the ladder until he eventually gained an executive position in the Department of Defense. 10 years ago, the DoD signed off on a covert unit known as ONI, it involved the training of magically attuned children before making them ready for covert missions. At first, he never questioned where the children came from and all he could tell was that they were vastly more powerful than the average magician._

 _A total of 20 children were inducted into the program and only five remained. Each of them possessed talents that made them one of the most important assets that the USNA had. From the age of five till 12 they were trained in theoretical magic knowledge, combat styles and military tactics._

 _A knock on his door snapped him out of stupor, he said gruffly, "Come in."_

" _Oi Anderson-Jiji…I want a mission."_

 _If Anderson could groan he would have but he needed to remain professional._

 _The boy in front of him was one of a kind; his genetics, his mind and even his personality were something that they had never seen before. He was briefed on the boy's life, a life filled with poverty and strife. Despite remaining so upbeat, one who was experienced in reading people could easily see the loneliness in his eyes. The boy's origins were unknown, they had no clue who his parents were but Uzumaki Naruto had shown them that he possessed unparalleled power. Aside from his magical abilities, he wielded a special form of energy that the boy called Chakra. Every attempt to replicate it had seemingly failed, it became clear that the boy was unique and even more than that a scientific impossibility. He was an anomaly present in this world, one that could send the world spiralling into havoc. Luckily for them, he had taken a liking to Anderson and even though the old General would never admit it he saw the young teenager as a son._

 _Anderson took a puff of his cigar, "You just came back from Belarus, Naruto. You need some time to before I can brief you again."_

" _But I am soooo bored. You keep me holed up in my room anyway."_

 _Anderson sighed, "Your so-called room just so happens to be the size of a hall. I can't give you a mission."_

" _But Levi-Chan got sent on one yesterday and she came back after I did." He sounded like a whining child but Anderson saw the predatory look in the boy's eyes. He did have one mission….But he wasn't sure whether the DoD would allow for such a long standing mission. Ah, What the hell the boy did need a serious break from this line of work._

" _I do have a mission. It's long term."_

 _The Fifteen year old immediately stood ready and attentive, he said, "What's the mission?"_

 _Anderson smiled and Naruto looked at the sinister smile warily, "Oh, I am sure you will love it."_

Damned bastard. The old man had sent him off to school and in Japan no less. On top of that the DoD had restricted his use of several of his most powerful magical abilities. Those damned bastards were seriously looking for a fight.

The second he had arrived there, he was sent through dozens of checks and long interrogations that were designed to see whether he was a spy. Of course, their feeble mental interference spells didn't even scratch his mind, he was trained to withstand illusions that felt so real that they were capable of distorting your entire perception of reality.

Anderson's contacts provided him with a nice home in Hachiōji, Tokyo where he would then go on to take the exam. Details of all the procedures to all the class set ups were sent to him. By the end of the week, Naruto had already formulated a plan to be as inconspicuous as possible.

First High School

The First High School is affiliated with the National University of Magic. It is an upper-level, magic institution known to send the most graduates to the National University of Magic every year. At the same time, it is also an elite school that churns out the largest number of excellent Magic Technicians. In regards to magic education, there is no official stance on providing an equal opportunity in education. Japan didn't have such a luxury unlike the USNA, the numbers of talented magicians in Japan were between far and few and so the government was forced to comprise between making all the students happy or to churn as many talented magicians into powerful soldiers. They unsurprisingly chose the latter.

Naruto had gotten to School early, it wasn't his intention to simply stand and talk to the students like all the others that had gotten there before him were doing, no he didn't want to converse with a bunch of _children_ that possessed some sort of superiority complex. He was here to do a tour of the facilities and to scope out anyone who he believed to be a threat. It was covert tactics 101, make sure you are accustomed to your surroundings or else it can be used against you.

"Isn't that kid a weed?"

"He's early... he sure is enthusiastic for a reserve. "

"In the end, he's just a spare."

"Is that another weed."

Naruto turned to the group of three gossiping about him and a boy that was seated on a bench. They simply snorted and began walking away, he held back the urge to disintegrate them. Course 1 and Course 2, otherwise known as Blooms and Weeds. It was how the High School system separated those with talent and those without talent. Naruto could have easily topped the exam but chose a subtler approach, if he had failed in a sense and became a course 2 students, he would have less eyes on him and if there was more to this mission, he would have more freedom.

Naruto walked up to the teen and asked him, "Do you mind?"

He looked up at him with apathetic eyes before he lightly shook his head, Naruto smiled and took a seat next to him. He unzipped a book from his bag which made the teen look at him with slight surprise. It came as no shock, it was rare to see people possess paperback books. Almost everyone preferred to use tablets to read their media. Naruto preferred real books rather than their digital counterparts, he felt more in touch with the story and the alternate reality that the author was trying to portray.

Naruto introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The boy replied, "Tatsuya Shiba." His voice monotonous and Naruto sensed a lack of emotion in his body. Naruto frowned slightly, this flatness of tone, his lack of micro expressions and slight edginess had put Naruto into a state of wariness. He had met a lot of people like Tatsuya, Magicians were weapons to a lot of nations, many underwent a process that removed their emotions or at least reduced them to a put where they didn't feel anything when fighting. Such an enhancement may have not improved upon the magician's likability but instead made them unstoppable soldiers that could kill men, women and children without hesitation. They were in effect the perfect soldiers, ironically, they reminded Naruto of a man that did the same thing.

Naruto sighed before returning to his book.

Ten minutes had passed and he realised that it was time to go to the auditorium. He stood up and began to walk into the direction of the main hall, in truth, he was avoiding the person that was coming towards Tatsuya and him. Saeguysa Mayumi. He wanted to avoid interacting with the Ten Master Clans as much as possible, if he got ousted her as a spy, he would never be able to return to the USNA.

Tatsuya Shiba let out a small breath as he saw Naruto walk away. Tatsuya had fought monsters of all kinds; his magic had made him almost unstoppable in the field and yet he felt so uneasy around Naruto. It reminded him off _them_.

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony." As Tatsuya was logging out of his reading portal and about to stand, a melodious voice spoke out to him. The slight glint from the sun streamed into his eyes as light was reflected off her bracelet. He thought, 'CAD.' CADs AKA Casting Assistant Devices were a spell support processor. In modern magic, CAD's replaced the need for spell invocation and long chants, CAD's worked by simply storing activation sequences for spells. This in effect worked to simplify spell casting. General purpose CADs could store a total 99 activation sequences whereas specialised ones were said to only be able to store around 10 although there was slight deviation in the numbers.

His eyes travelled to the 8-pointed star on the left side of her uniform. His thought, 'CAD and a course 1 upperclassmen.' He stood up a little straighter, "Thank you. I'll be on my way." He watched as her red blood eyes travel down to the emblemless badge on his left chest. Her facial expression remained the same signifying that the revelation of him being course 2 students didn't stir up any feelings of superiority.

She said softly, "I'm impressed. A screen type."

"Virtual Terminals are banned, so screen type devices are the only thing we are allowed to use. It's nothing that is worthy of praise…Besides the virtual terminals are not suitable for reading." He justified his reasoning and it caused the girl to giggle slightly.

Her eyes twinkled even more, "Instead of watching animations, you prefer to read. That is quite rare." It wasn't really. Even though in this era many preferred to watch animations rather than read books, it wasn't rare to see a person reading. What was rare was reading paperbacks as a posed to reading them on tablets. "Ah, I have yet to introduce myself. I'm the Student Council president, Saeguysa Mayumi. Nice to meet you."

Tatsuya frowned, he thought, 'A number! And to top it off a Saegusa.' Hmm, it seemed that high school may be a tad more troublesome than he imagined it to be. He had already gotten the attention of one of the clans belonging to the Ten Master Clans. It was a well-known fact that magician's ability was affected by his/her heredity. The Ten Master Clans represented the most elite magicians in Japan and arguably the entirety of Asia. The Saegusa was one of two houses deemed to be the most powerful in this country currently. Mayumi was probably an elite amongst elites and he was the complete opposite.

He noted that he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm…no, my name is Shiba Tatsuya." Her eyes widened slightly and she mostly connected the dots between his connection to _her._

"Shiba Tatsuya-kun, I see…So you're that _Shiba_ -kun."

He was the older brother of the Freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki. She had aced her exams and became the top entry for this year.

"You've been a hot topic among the teachers." She thought, _'Well you and that foreigner.'_

It was probably due to the fact that there was such a large rift between he and his sister in terms of magical ability. She was a prodigy and he barely passed.

"Out of a hundred marks, the average marks of all seven subjects in your entrance exams was ninety-six. Especially outstanding were magic theory and magic engineering. Even though the average marks of those who passed was no more than seventy, you received a perfect grade for both subjects that had difficult essay-based questions. It's unheard of record high." Tatsuya felt rather awkward being showered with praise by the Student Council president, this was not going as he had imagined.

He pointed to his left chest showing off his emblemless badge, "Those are merely paper tests results. They are just data inside an information system. In this world, my scores don't matter. Practical ability trumps theory."

She shook her head and said, "That kind of terrific score, at the very least, I wouldn't be able to reproduce, you know? " He hardly doubted that.

"I may not look like it, but I'm really much stronger in theory-based subjects. If my entrance exam had the same questions, I definitely wouldn't be able to score such a high mark like you, Shiba-kun" Despite her cheery attitude, Tatsuya understood what she was trying to convey. She was telling that even he had scored poorly on the practical part of the examinations, he had a unique skill-set. In a way she was saying that he shouldn't feel inferior to his sister.

He bowed slightly, "It's about time. Please excuse me."

Auditorium

Tatsuya strolled into the building and he immediately noted that more than half the seats had been filled. There were no seating arrangements and as such it was possible to sit anywhere you liked. However, there was unspoken and almost lawlike designation that was present in the school. The first half at the front would be taken up by the Blooms. The students who wore an eight-petaled flower emblem on their left chest. The half at the back belonged to the Weeds, Students who were nothing but reserves and would most likely either become magical engineers or low ranking magicians.

Even before they were officially enrolled, they were already cleanly divided into these two groups. One believed themselves to be superior than other. He thought, _'The people who were the most conscious of the discrimination accepted the discrimination, huh.'_ It was a kind of common sense.

He cared very little to try and rebel against the convention present within the school and so took to looking for open seats at the back.

His eyes travelled to an open seat right at the back, it was two seats away from Naruto. It was the first time that he had gotten a good look at the teen, Naruto was definitely not Japanese and was most likely a mix between Caucasian and Japanese heritage. He possessed spiky red hair with blonde tuffs and electric blue eyes. As he took his seat, he managed to sneak a look at Naruto's book, 'Discourse on the Origin and Basis of Inequality Among Men'. The author was French and by the looks of it, it was a rather old book. Perhaps he had finally met a fellow intellectual.

Naruto's electric blue eyes travelled to meet Tatsuya's gaze, the boy was busy trying to observe and read him. He mentally shrugged before returning to his book. He had read up on all the current students at the academy, well, he had hacked into the school mainframe but his year were technically not enrolled and so very little data was there.

Both Naruto and Tatsuya had the same thought; that they were going to do a background check on each other.

Naruto then looked at the clock, 'Tch. Another Twenty minutes more.' He wanted to call Anderson right now and tell him to assign somewhere else. He didn't care if it was fucking Siberia, this place was boring as hell and he knew that it would probably remain the same way for the next 3 years.

"Er, Is that next to you occupied." Naruto looked at the girl that was speaking to Tatsuya. Tatsuya was seated on the far right, three seats away from him.

"N-no be my guest."

She said apprehensively, "Thank you very much." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact that she wore glasses. Another girl sat next to the one wearing glasses, she had the same blood red coloured hair as Naruto but brownish eyes. Tatsuya and the two girls introduced themselves.

Tatsuya returned to looking forward and Naruto wanted to return to his book but the red-haired girl kept staring at him. Naruto said almost with an annoyed tone, "What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The redhaired girl chuckled, "Your parents named you after a ramen topping."

He replied dully, "Wouldn't know, they died a few hours after I was born."

Her eerily cheery voice seemingly died to a sombre one. She said apologetically, "Sorry I didn't know."

"It's not a big deal. I never met them."

"Um…My name is Chiba Erika."

He didn't care.

The girl with the specs also introduced herself, "I'm Sibata Mizuki." He stared into her eyes and almost dropped his book. God, damn it, why did one have to be in this school. Glasses were a rarity in this era, many new vision correctional procedures had become widespread in the last 50 years and so the condition known as myopia had been all but resolved. Some people were too poor to afford treatment considering that she got into this school meant she was not that poor. Some possessed a power similar to his, their eyes were extremely sensitive to spirit particles. It was a rare condition and sometimes presented itself to be a nuisance but it was a very valuable asset to possess.

Psions and Pushions were particles observed in parapsychological phenomenon, which included magic. They were comprised of nonphysical entities that not like fermions or bosons but something else entirely. Psions were particle manifestations of thought and intentions whereas Pushions could be thought of as the particle manifestations of the emotions that arose from thought and intention. Her eyes could perceive these particles to such a degree that beyond that off the average magicians, it made her a liability and no one could find out his secret. If she did-

He didn't want to think about it.

Naruto tuned out the world as the young Chiba began to converse with her friend and Tatsuya.

Miyuki Shiba's speech was the only fascinating thing that had happened in the past hour. Despite addressing some of the more important issues about First high school, particularly, the discrimination and segregation of students. Naruto realised that the students were more interested in her apparent beauty than any message she had try to convey. Naruto was sure that she would become very popular among the students.

After the orientation, they were all instructed to stand in line and get their ID cards and timetables.

"Tatsuya-kun, what class are you in?" Erika asked.

"1-E." His tone suggested that he would rather be anywhere except here but the two girls remained oblivious to it.

"Yay! We are in the same class." Erika hopped up and down happily. She seemed to be overdoing it but, "I am in the same class as well."

Naruto tried to walk past the group of 3 but unfortunately Erika noticed him, he said quickly, "I'm in Class E as well." There were a total of 8 classes ranging from A-H and each class had a total of 25 students. The blooms occupied the A-D and the weeds were placed into classes ranging from E-H. It was ordered in terms of magical ability and the H class were the worst. Naruto sighed even more, perhaps he should have scored lower on the exams so he could be placed into the H class.

The blooms were taught by instructors were as the weeds were taught via video animations.

"Tatsuya-kun. Do you want to go check our homeroom."

Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket, he sighed as he quickly ducked between a group of students before calmly and briskly walking into a deserted corridor. He took out a device and to the people of this era what he had was very very old technology. Brick phones went out of production over 70 years ago and so nobody used them, the USNA however had buckets of them. They contacted their oversea agents via one of these, it was more secure than a digital terminal.

Tatsuya watched Naruto stealthily sneak away from them, Erika and Mizuki didn't even notice that Naruto had seemingly disappeared. He narrowed his eyes slightly but nonetheless returned to Erika's question. "Sorry. I am supposed to meet up with my sister."

"…Sister."

"Um…Is your sister by any chance the freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki." Mizuki asked.

"Yes."

"Eh? Really? Then, are you twins?" The question from Erika was a natural one. To Tatsuya, it was a question that he had heard since young. "I have often been asked that but we are not twins. I was born in April while she was born in March."

"That aside…I am surprised you even made the connection."

Mizuki seemed to be nervous about the sudden praise but she replied, "Um…Your demeanour, or should I say both of your auras are very alike." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes again, she was very dangerous with those eyes of hers.

Hours later

Kazama Technologies

Tokyo

Kazama Technologies was a rather large technology firm, they were known for making specialised CADs and weapons for military contractors. What many didn't know was that they also sold CADs to the criminal underworld. Of course, the criminals were smart enough to actually register as real clientele which reduced the likelihood of the DIH or the JSDF finding about their underworld contacts.

Hanzo Kazama was a retired magician who had spent a large part of his twenties and thirties working as Military Engineer, he quickly rose through the ranks and worked on a multitude of confidential projects. He retired soon after a mishap occurred on one of a jet he had designed and it killed a pilot. Hanzo was never a patriot nor was he someone who believed himself to be a saint, he was a businessman and a very crude one. He knew that one day that his past would come up to catch up to him.

He was currently situated in his office on the twentieth floor. His office was a very spacious and was one of four offices that filled the uppermost floor of the building. As the CEO of the business it wasn't rare that he would leave later than most of his employees. A lot of his R&D staff did long shifts that went deep into the night.

"Ring."

The elevator rang abruptly and Kazama narrowed his eyes when he didn't hear a single footstep. He reached underneath his desk and removed a specialised gun CAD and pointed it at the door.

"Why do they always think I am going to come through the front door."

Hanzo turned and saw what could only be described as a demon. He saw a hooded figure in front of him, the figure was wearing a Kitsune mask. What freaked Hanzo out were its eyes, they were blood red with multiple concentric ripples and 9 tomeos ordered in a random sequence between each ripple.

He instinctively jumped back but the figure grabbed him and pushed him onto his wooden desk. "Normally I would just kill you but my employer wants answers. A few months ago, you sold a shipment of CADs programmed with the activation sequence of Lethal spells to a group holed in Belarus. Who were they?"

"I don't know…Ach." The figure's gloved hands began to choke him. He saw the fear in the Hanzo's eyes.

"I hate doing this." His gloved hands touched the man's scalp and he began to rip out the man's soul. A purple ethereal energy was absorbed into him and the figure's eyes rolled back slightly as a flood of the man's memories began to rush into his conscious mind.

He took out a brick phone and dialled a number. "I know where they are. Sending you the groups coordinates. You know Levi-Chan if Anderson knew what you were doing…"

"~What he doesn't know won't hurt him~" A feminine sing song voice echoed from his phone. "More importantly, I need the money." Her voice changed almost immediately. It was true ONI was the most secretive unit there was, they didn't exist on paper or off the books. If the DoD was found out to have taken in children and experimented on them before turning them into an elite ops force, they would most likely be very large repressions on the USNA. They were paid very little by the DoD and many of them had taken to become mercenaries off the books. Anderson had warned them to stop but none of them did, they just became more secretive about their extra circulars.

Criminal or Military, it didn't matter to him. The lines good and bad had been blurred for many years and now the two terms overlapped. In this world, one could never be a hero without being a monster and that was what he was.

"Very well."

"~Bye, Naruto-kun.~" His eyes stared at the dead man in front of him, if the medical team were to examine Hanzo, they would rule out any foul play being involved. Naruto sighed and moved the dead body to the floor before accessing the holographic computer on the desk. He had some work to do before he was done here. His RinneSharingan glowed red as he analysed all of the complex code and data, he was committing terabytes of data into his long-term memory. It would be half an hour before he was done and just an employee came to check on the boss, Naruto disappeared in a space distorting vortex.

Shiba Household

Tatsuya Shiba was busy trying to investigate about Uzumaki Naruto and to his disappointment he had found absolutely nothing. Naruto was a definition of a ghost, he had come out from nowhere. In this era, the amount of people that could stay under the radar without military protection were infinitesimally small. Technology had evolved to the point that it was impossible to remain under the radar, your face would be recorded by cameras installed all over major cities and bar teleportation, transport systems required data about the user. Tatsuya knew for a fact that no nation had managed to even pass the experimental stages of teleportation technology. So how did a high school student become a ghost, his grades were suspiciously around 1% below the average grade for both written and practical tests.

"Onee-Sama…What are you doing?" Miyuki asked as she entered his lab wearing a simple white robe. She walked up to the screen and saw Naruto's face. "Who is that?" She had yet to meet Naruto in person, Naruto had disappeared suddenly and had never returned.

"Uzumaki Naruto. He's in my class."

She began reading the data on the screen and looked at her brother strangely, "He seems like a normal student to me."

"Yes…too normal."

On his second screen, he was running his name through every database he had access to and once again there was not a single match.

She lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps you should give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Yes. I might just have to." He pressed a few buttons on his keyboard and all of the pages were closed. He resigned himself to the fact that there was an unknown present in his class and so long as he remained cautious that Uzumaki Naruto, if that his real name, would present himself to be no trouble at all. He would protect Miyuki with his life and if Naruto decided to harm her. He would disintegrate him.

Back with Naruto

In a dark room, a single photo of Tatsuya Shiba was shown on a very large screen. Computer code was surrounding the entirety of the image. Naruto grinned predatorily, "So that's what you are, Tatsuya Shiba." His high school may be more entertaining than he thought it would be and he had found just the person to play with.

* * *

 **A/N I found this on my USB a few days ago, I had completely forgotten about it and after watching the anime and reading the Light novels, I decided to try my hand at a hand at a mahouka crossover.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review on any tips for this story. There are going to be some changes to the canon and Naruto and Tatsuya are going to be sort of arch-nemeses. I had to make Naruto as OP as possible so that Tatsuya wouldn't simply obliterate him. Don't worry Tatsuya is still OP as hell, it's just now he has someone who is as OP as himself. H**

 **Who do you guys want paired up with Naruto?**

 **Also New God will be updated in the coming week.**

 **Bio**

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **DOB: Unknown**

 **Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**

 **Affiliations: Department of Defense, Dozens of criminal organisations.**

 **Occupation: Operative(Active), Mercenary (Active)**

 **Rank: Strategic Type Magician (Unofficial)**

 **Powers:**

 **Chakra**

 **RinneSharingan: He possess the legendary of eyes of the Ootsutsuki family which bestow upon him the normal powers of the sharingan, rinnegan and mangekyou as well as an array of unique powers.**

 **Superhuman Physiology: After the USNA had found Naruto, they placed him into the DoD's secret project for ONI, his body which was already enhanced by his chakra was enhanced to a more unnatural degree.**

 **Magical powers**

 **Psion count: He has a Psion count above that of Strategic Type Magicians. His Psion count is so immense that it could blind those that possess ESP abilities.**

 **Flash Cast: With his Sharingan's copying abilities, Naruto is able to copy the activation sequences of spells and replicate them without the need of a CAD.**

 **Multiple types of magic: Naruto is able to use all types of modern magic and with his sharingan, he has been known to copy the magic of his foes and add it to his already immense library of spells.**

 **Abilities**

 **Genius Level Intellect: Unlike Taurus Silver, Naruto keeps his inventions to himself and the ONI have been known to ask him for upgrades. General Anderson has said that some of his inventions would change the world, should they ever be revealed.**

 **Martial Arts expert: Fluent in almost all types of combat styles from USNA military normal combat styles to Ninjutsu.**

 **Expert in Psychological Manipulations: He is known to possess a silver tongue and is capable of changing the most stubborn of foes.**

 **I'll update Naruto's bio as the story goes on.**

 **Please review**

 **Raido out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Alliances**

* * *

March 4th 2095

It was known that Operatives preferred to work alone, they could infiltrate groups and countries more easily if they worked alone. Technology and Magic had allowed for countries to have tighter security and many countries had very harsh laws on tourism and migration, Japan was one of them. After World War 3, certain countries like Australia had closed their borders. They still actively worked on trading with other nation but with the existence of magic, they were more independent than they have ever been. The fall of the Commonwealth and with the United Kingdom choosing to become a part of the West EU, Australia found themselves to be alone. Considering it's remote location, it was relatively easy to spot any threat to the country.

Japan followed suit, they closed their borders and aggressively vetted all incoming persons but there were rules that Japan had to follow written by the International Magic Association and the United Nations that was now more of a defunct ruling organisation that only the West really followed. Japan had to allow traders and merchants through their borders and it wasn't rare to find a child born from Japanese businessmen or women to return to the country and begin his education, in fact, Japan strongly advised the parents do that, especially if they possessed innate magical abilities.

Using this loophole Naruto constructed his entire persona and life, he claimed to be a son of a businessman who had recently passed away. They vetted his so-called family and checked his financial records, finding them to be incredibly vast, Naruto was allowed into Japan on the condition that he attended school. Of course one would wonder how Naruto fooled one of the most technologically advanced countries in the world, the answer was ironically technology.

Naruto was indeed wary of anything being traced back to him, he laundered everything in through shady Yakuza businesses and several shadow criminal companies that he had made allies of. The JSDF didn't have any Strategical type magicians equivalent to the ONI. Of the five of them, the weakest was capable of causing havoc on the battlefield, with his odd ability of human puppeteering. Naruto shuddered slightly, who knew that another version of Sasori would be birthed here.

His TV blinked on and on it appeared Levi and General Anderson albeit, on different screens, Anderson said, "I trust you are fitting quite well in Japan."

Naruto nodded, "With the exception of the constant boredom, I believe I am doing fairly well."

Levi said, "You know perhaps I can fly over and help alleviate your boredom."

"And risk a nuclear cataclysm, I don't think so." Anderson said, "I am sending Levi to China. The both of you will work hard to earn the trust of the targets I have informed you about."

Naruto merely saluted and Anderson blinked out, Levi gave him a Cheshire grin and said, "I know that look, Naruto. You're up to something and since you haven't told Anderson, I can only assume it's somewhat shady."

"Let's just say Japan has become slightly more interesting," Naruto said with a slight smirk. "So, what is your mission."

Levi chuckled slightly, "Infiltrate a magic university in China and gain access to their military database. Apparently, the Great Asian Alliance has been stealing tech from the USNA."

"Why do you get all the interesting missions," Naruto said with a hint of annoyance.

Levi's lips quirked, "Your one to talk, you get all of those merc assignments. Believe me, assassination missions are far more fun than infiltration ones. Anyway, I must get going now if I am to catch my flight. I sent you some paperwork that I need your help with."

"I'll get right on it after school." He said the word with a slight distaste. He switched off the channel and began to get ready for yet another boring day at school.

First High School

Naruto sighed as he eyed the classroom for the corner of his eyes, he chose to sit at the back in the furthest corner from the door, he did this to avoid any sort of interaction with Mizuki, the girl's unique ability to sense his Psion count was disturbing and since he was still working on his fuinjutsu, he hadn't found a way to seal his Psion count or at least lower them to someone possessing ESP.

Despite the outward jovial appearance of the classroom, he found a slight depressing undertone in the classroom. It appeared one day in this school was enough for the weeds to understand the extent of the discrimination in this School. Now he wasn't saying the USNA was any better but there were no such divisions in classrooms back home, it was more of an ability gap, with those who were considered A-class or S-class magicians being taken to work with the STARS and the DoD.

His research here was that magic was more familial and inheritable in the sense that each family or clan decided to use a unique type of magic to make themselves stand out in the populace and as such those who were members of the Ten Master Clans were given a higher status than the general magician populace. It instilled some sort of holier than thou feel to the whole community and Naruto hated it.

He abhorred it. And not for the reasons that you would think. According to certain protocols the course 2 students were given limited practical skills training as a posed to the course 1 students, this, in turn, furthered the discrimination. The rationale behind these protocols didn't elude him but rather he found the way it was set up to be irritating. Even though his interference strength and psion count were extremely potent, he found that his chakra tended to cause a lot of what could be called normal magic to go haywire or be too powerful something that he was only able to hide in the practical exams by simple luck. It required intense training and years of understanding and experimentation to explore the interaction between chakra and magic but such was the complexity of chakra that he found that it worked in both an astral sense and a physical sense, despite this setback he had found that the best way for both to work harmoniously in his body was chakra control exercises.

Naruto was so enamored with his thoughts, he never noticed a young lady addressing the class about counseling and registration of electives. As he began to return to reality, he found the lady staring at him, she gave a quick smile as if she knew that he had not been paying attention. She said, "For those who have already finished registration as well, it's fine to leave. However, you may not do so after guidance has started, so if you wish to do so, please leave now. If that is the case, please don't forget your ID card."

Naruto simply stood up and walked out of the classroom, he found everyone looking at him, but he couldn't seem to find in him to care. He had never exactly been a conformist. The scraping of another chair indicated that another student had also chosen to skip the guidance part of the session.

Naruto sighed, 'Guess I'll go check the library. They may have some sequences I can copy.'

Elsewhere

Yotsuba Clan Manor

Yotsuba Maya was known to be one of the most powerful women in the entirety of Japan and even the world, her notoriety was not only gained by her dangerous magical ability but the wealth of information she possessed no thanks to having access to Echelon 3, a global monitoring system.

A knock on her office door and her butler walked in, "I have the information you wanted, Maya-Sama." A folder was placed on her desk and she opened the binder, pictures of what could only be called a massacre were uncovered.

"And this is what the Belarus government said happened. What about the operation."

"Destroyed. It appears that the death of Hanzo and the uncovering of our operation was no coincidence."

Maya frowned slightly, "This isn't the first time, this kind of attack has happened. York, Moscow, Brazil, China and now Belarus. It appears there is a mysterious organisation in our midst."

The butler asked, "But why did you ask for this boy's file."

Maya pulled out the file and said, "Because he is of interest to me."

"He is in the same class as him, is he not. I saw his scores they don't look very promising."

Maya merely smiled in a dismissive manner, the butler understood the call, she wanted to be alone for now. Maya typed a few things in her terminal and a picture popped up, a picture of a 9-year-old Naruto walking out of a mafia hideout and a police report on what had occurred. The whole thing had been classified and scrubbed by the DoD and had she not had access to that backdoor, she would have never found it.

'Because sometimes the devils you seek disguise themselves as the weak and frail.' She mentally answered the butler's question. 'I wonder what you are Naruto.' She would find out in due time, she thought as she sipped her expensive wine. With her weapon in First High protecting Miyuki, she knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to hurt her but she had a hunch that that wasn't the point of his incursion into Japan. She guessed he was most likely an operative for the DoD.

A smile appeared on her face, it was devilish as she said softly, "Let's see what your game is then." She would use the backdoor as a means to observe his actions in real time whilst he was in the school.

Arena

Naruto trudged across the field and towards one of the practical sessions that he wanted to observe, Battle Magic was an elective that the school allowed for both Course 1 and Course 2 students to take. It involved training students in the use of weapon CADs, basic casting strategy, duels and many other aspects that would help those who wished to move on to the National Defence Academy.

As he neared the 'arena' he found himself watching Watanabe Mari use self-acceleration to avoid her opponents spell, the boy merely tracked her trajectory and aimed his CAD at what he assumed to be her landing spot. 'Too slow.' Naruto thought. Mari landed just before he could launch the spell and in effect accelerated herself towards the boy. The next thing he knew, Mari was right behind him, an activation sequence already up.

The boy chuckled, "Your win, Mari."

Mari looked at the large group of bystanders, every year this elective was by far the most popular and as was tradition, it was common for the top duellist to duel some of the first years. "Anyone else want to have a go?" Mari said.

No one raised their hand, Naruto understood why. It was idiotic, Mari was a very powerful tactical magician. Mari said, "Then I will have to pick one of you." Everyone became slightly anxious, Mari scanned the crowd and her eyes fell on Naruto's. She thought, 'Isn't that the foreigner that Mayumi was talking about. Let us see what all the hype is."

"You." She pointed straight at Naruto. Naruto merely smiled as if he knew she was going to pick him. As the crowd parted for Naruto, he heard the whispers of all the blooms saying how easy it would be for Mari to beat him.

Naruto walked onto the carpet, he noted several racks of weapon CADs around. "What are the rules?"

"No lethal spells but apart from that everything else is permitted." An eerie grin appeared on his face as he picked up a bo staff, he spun it for good measure. "Very well."

The boy that Mari had just versed said, "I shall referee this fight."

Both Mari and Naruto stood opposite each other and bowed. The boy motioned with his hand to begin, Mari burst forth intent on finishing Naruto as quick as possible. Naruto simply hopped to the side as Mari appeared behind him, she was forced to duck as his bo staff was thrust towards her neck. She thought, 'A warning shot. He's telling me not to underestimate him.'

She activated her CAD and was intent on knocking back Naruto as he now began to go on the offensive. She was unprepared for him to once again manoeuvre out of the specified coordinate of the movement type spell. _'Impossible! How could he have known the parameters of my spell.'_

Naruto raised his bo staff and struck the ground, "Come on Watanabe-Senpai, I expect better from you. This is child's play."

"Yeah! Beat the weed already." They heard from the crowd, she glanced at where the voice came from but was unable to discern as to whom had said the derogatory word.

"Focus!" Naruto was already on her his bo staff was already coming down and onto her head. She sped into him and delivered an uppercut. 'Fast.' She thought as she barely skimmed his chin. She grabbed the bo staff and used it to reel him in. Her CAD had already activated another attack, a burst of pressurised wind struck Naruto and he was launched into the wall.

The students clapped as if she had already won but Naruto merely stood up, he cracked his neck, "Allow me to return the favour." She could barely react as he thrust his palm, he muttered, "Futon: Gale Palm." An insane stream of wind struck at where Mari was currently located and swept the area. _'Shit!.'_ At first, it seemed like it was a localised attack but as the pressure of the wind began to expand, she found herself being swept into the air despite accelerating away from the main focal point of the attack. She landed painfully on her back and as Naruto rushed towards her intent on finishing her off, the bell for lunchtime went off. He chuckled, "Saved by the bell senpai."

He extended his hand to her and she grasped it as he helped her up. "Guess I went a little too far with my wind attack."

Mari simply gave him an awkward smile, "I wasn't expecting it to expand like that. It was my fault for underestimating it."

"You give yourself far too little credit. Most people wouldn't have been able to discern the area of expansion. If this were an open arena, you would have surely dodged it." He said.

Despite his assurances, Mari narrowed her eyes at the redhead, she could have sworn that she did not see an activation sequence when he launched the spell. He was definitely far more powerful than he let on.

She turned to address the group of students huddling around the dojo, "Guess that covers the demonstrations of this elective. Make sure you have registered before the end of the school day." A clap resounded from the blooms and the weeds before they began to file out of the room.

Mari turned to ask Naruto a question but found the boy had seemingly disappeared. She asked her colleague, "Where did he go!" Neither of them noticed that Naruto had simply just mixed in with the crowd and disappeared.

The boy asked, "I think you should get him to join the Public Moral Committee."

Mari frowned, "Guess we'll just have to see. " But from what she could see he enjoyed fighting more than he enjoyed stopping it.

Canteen

Erika said, "You should have seen it, Naruto was fighting Mari. It was like he was toying with her." Erika seemed oddly happy about it.

Tatsuya replied, "You said, he attacked her with a wind-based spell. So he converged the wind into a single focal point and then released in the form of a wave." Erika nodded, he ran the calculations in his head. To generate that much pressure in a short amount of time as well the area of effect, it would be classed as high-level magic. Impossible for a course 2 student to do. It once again verified his theory about Naruto hiding his true magic ability. He would, of course, need to see the activation sequence to be sure.

Afterschool

Naruto yawned as he walked across the courtyard towards the gate to leave the school when he spotted Tatsuya, Erika, Mizuki, Miyuki, and Leo being approached by a group of blooms, among them was Morisaki Shun.

Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to get involved. He heard Mizuki say, "We are all freshmen. You guys are Blooms, but right now just how are you any better than us?" He applauded the normally shy girl for her courageous behaviour but also wanted to tell her that such actions were foolish.

Shun shouted out, "…If you want to know just how much better, I can show you." Using his family's infamous drawless technique, he drew out his pistol CAD and pointed it at Mizuki. Naruto sighed, 'Guess I might as well join the fray.'

"Perhaps you should think about what you are doing, Morisaki. You are violating school rules after all." Naruto said.

"You weeds don't get to tell me what to do." He activated his sequence and Naruto watched as Erika disarmed him with her baton. She said with a grin, "At this distance, it's easier if I use my body." She felt a breeze as Naruto quickly grabbed Morisaki and threw him over his hips and into the ground, holding his wrist he put him into a painful wrist lock. "Without your CAD, you're not much are you Morisaki."

"Damned Weeds." Two other boys activated their own spells and aimed at Naruto who released Shun and moved to intercept.

"Stop!" A girl screamed as she activated a knockback spell to hit both students who were about to attack Naruto and co.

Tatsuya noted that Naruto would be able to stop the boys but the girl would launch the spell and if he moved to intercept the girl, the boys would launch their spells at Erika. He would need to move as well to stop the girl. Miyuki looked at her brother as he was about to activate an acceleration spell to speed over there.

"Stop right there! Using attack magic on others for any reason other than self-defense is not just a violation of school rules, it's a criminal offense!" A psion bullet was released and the girl's activation sequence was shattered. The boys froze and as such their spells were negated as they didn't complete their activation sequence.

Naruto thought, 'Great…Watanabe Mari and Saegusa Mayumi. The last two people you want to come across in this situation.'

"You are students from 1A and 1E, aren't you? I will hear you out. Please come along." Mari held an activation sequence that was ready to fire at any given time. Naruto analysed it and smirked, it was the same attack she used on him before.

Tatsuya stepped forward and said, "I apologize, the prank went too far." At those unexpected words, Mari's eyebrows arched up. "Morisaki's quick-draw is famed, so I asked him to give a demonstration for future reference, but it became too lifelike and got out of hand."

"So why is Morisaki on the ground and why did the girl from 1-A activate a magic sequence."

Naruto intervened, "That would be my fault, I mistook the situation for an attack and quickly diffused the situation without the use of magic. "

Tatsuya continued, "And she was taken by surprise. Being able to start up activation processes as a conditioned reflex is truly worthy of a first-course student." Naruto merely snorted, this guy was truly a good actor and his sarcasm was, even more, praise worthy.

Mari understood what he was doing, "Your friends were attacked by magic and you still intend on saying this was a prank."

"Even if you call it an attack, all she intended to fire was a flash of blinding magic. It wasn't on a level where it could have caused blindness or impairment." Oh, revealing a skill already, Naruto thought. Everyone in the courtyard seemed to be slightly shocked that Tatsuya could do something that was considered impossible.

The girl said softly, "How could you have known that."

Mari was slightly impressed, "So you can read an activation sequence before they have been deployed."

Tatsuya said stoically, "I'm no good at practical magic, but I'm confident in my analysis."

"You also seem skilled at subterfuge." Mari analysed the situation and thought that considering no one had stepped up to dispute Tatsuya's testimony, it would be pointless to arrest any individual.

Mayumi said, "So this was all a training exercise for you, Tatsuya-Kun."

Mari shook her head and said, "Since the president seems so inclined to let you all go, I'll look the other way today." She turned heel and took two steps before coming to a stop, "Your name."

"Shiba Tatsuya, Class 1-E." He said smoothly.

"I'll be sure to remember it." She then remembered that this was the best time to talk to Naruto privately but her momentary discussion with Tatsuya had only led to the disappearance of Naruto. God damn it!

Naruto merely whistled to himself as he walked around the corner. With all their attention at Tatsuya and Mari, it was very easy to slip away.

Tokyo

Midnight

Naruto found himself at an upscale bar/restaurant located on the highest floor of Tokyo's foremost hotel. He sat on the table that was booked for him by one of his new clients. "I hope you didn't have to wait very long. " A gentle feminine voice spoke from behind him. As she took her seat, Naruto finally had a good look at her. She was a woman of immaculate beauty and looked to be in her late 20s, she possessed silky black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"No."

The woman barely nodded, "I am sure you know who I am."

"Of course Sayuri. I am aware of your current predicament in Tokyo, with the Blanche managing to take over, your business is suffering."

"And?"

Naruto smirked as he withdrew a small scroll from his pocket and slid it across the table, "I wish to extend a helping hand."

Sayuri opened the scroll and her eyes widened, "But this is…"

"A way out." He said as he leveled his gaze at Sayuri.

Sayuri asked curiously, "What is your game? You could sell this blueprint to the military for billions."

"Let's just say you and I are the same, we resent the Japanese government. This weapon will help even the playing field with you and the magicians that are currently undermining your operation."

Sayuri smiled sinisterly, "Very well." She extended her hand and Naruto shook it.

"To our partnership." They both said as their meals had arrived.

"What about the more powerful magicians?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red, "I'll deal with them personally." A grin played on his lips, all was going according to plan. With the Blanche beginning to make their move, Naruto would help the Black Lotus in succeeding the group.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Finally finished this chapter. I don't know what it is about this crossover but it is really hard to write. Also, it took me a while to try and figure a way to even the playing field between Naruto and Tatsuya, Tatsuya's decomposition magic is insanely overpowered, he has the power to reduce anything to whatever he wants by manipulating the Eidos.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please review. As for the pairing, I am not exactly sure yet, if you have any ideas of who should be paired with Naruto do say it in your review.**


End file.
